


Those Close to Home

by PF32



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal and Spying, Gen, Working for the enemy, possible canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF32/pseuds/PF32
Summary: Greez never meant for it to get so muddled or so out of hand.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Those Close to Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry guys. I had to do it. I had to write this. There are just so many questions that I still have about certain things in the story and this possibility popped up in my mind and I had to write it down. So come one, come all – come suffer with me.

It was never supposed to be like this. This was never what he wanted. It was supposed to be simple: pick up a new fare, do a few runs, and maybe get a few extra credits for anything interesting that he might come across. It’s not the first time he’s run this racket, and he doubted that it would be the last. Sure, it’s kind of a dick move but hey! He’s got bills to pay and debts to start chipping away at. It’s the possibility of the Mantis being impounded after he misses a few payments that makes him take on the strange woman with a desperate look in her eyes and obviously false ID cards.

Cere Junda has a particular talent for breaking encryptions and a strong desire to track Imperial convoys. Initially, Greez had just thought that she was one of those Resistance fighters. He’s got nothing against them, sure stick it to the big guys, he can get behind that…but he can get behind the credits that the Imperial’s pay a lot more easily. When Cere leads him directly to Bracca after intercepting an Imperial message that several Inquisitor’s have been sent after a possible Jedi sighting he starts to get the feeling that maybe this is something else entirely. The kid that they end up bringing on board with his broken lightsaber and wide eyes doesn’t look like much to Greez, but he’s a Jedi – or so Cere says.

The ‘Second Sister’ is no less terrifying over a transmission then she was hanging from his ship and working her spooky magic. He says how he doesn’t want trouble with the Empire and that he’s doing what any good, lawful citizen of the Empire would do and he’s getting himself the hell out of this scenario. She convinces him to stay though…with the chance of all of his debts getting erased if he can get information about what Cere’s plan is and what Cal and her are intending to do next.

It’s nothing personal when Greez accepts. He’s got his own problems after all. The Haxion Brood is nothing to scoff at and he’d rather not end up on the Empire’s most wanted list because he fell behind on a couple of ship payments.

The information on the planet of Bogano nets him enough to pay off almost a tenth of his debt. A tenth. That kind of cred should have taken him years to work off. Instead he earns it with a simple ten minute call. A single fare and their desire to go see old dead people temples and poke around has wiped away a large section of his debts. That doesn’t hold a candle to the numbers that the Sister gives him when he informs her about the holocron. That? That covers the rest of it. That wipes it all away. The Mantis? It’s really his now. He could almost cry, in fact he thinks he does for a few minutes. He’s been struggling for years and falling more and more behind and now those days are over. It’s a fresh start.

But then the guilt starts to come in. He’s never taken a fare for this long, and honestly he wanted to drop them off on Zeffo or something and be done with it but the Second Sister has tasked him with keeping her up to date on their movements and their plans. It’s that part that really gets him, he stumbles a few times as Cal looks at him and calls him friend.

Thankfully he’s able to use his new contacts for something though when Cal’s taken by Sorc Tormo. Cere and Cal think that Greez just happened to fly into a well guarded operation and abscond with him…but that’s not what happened at all. Tormo already knew he was coming, the Second Sister had taken care of all of it. She wanted the holocron and she wanted Cal, in that order apparently, and she was willing to deal with underworld bosses who might step in the way.

When the witch joins up, Greez isn’t certain that he’s going to manage to keep this up. He’s heard stories of these witches, that they can read minds and shit. What if she reads his? What if she finds out what he’s done, what he’s told? The three of them sit there and tell him how important he is to their mission, and how they could have never done any of this without him and he feels like crap. They don’t know the truth. They can never find out what he’s done.

The attack on the Imperial base is ill advised, but Cal and Cere are determined to go get that stupid little holocron back, even at the cost of their own lives. The Second Sister has told him to let them come, that they’ll handle it all from there and that the amount that Greez can expect to see upon the delivery of two dangerous and wanted fugitives will be substantial.

For the first time…Greez doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want any of this anymore. He gets good news though upon Merrin’s retrieval of the two Jedi from the waters depths. The Second Sister, the only one he was working with, has died; and with it, perhaps all evidence of his betrayal.

He smiles along with them all as he vows to do better. He won’t betray them again, and they don’t have to know about what he’s already done. It’s in the past anyways, they all need to look to the future.


End file.
